


Sounds of Silence

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: Misha is lonely and Jensen posts a photograph





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to mind when Jensen posted the beautiful photograph of his family. <3
> 
> Thanks to Desirae for reading this over for me.

Misha swiped the pad of his thumb across the screen again as the black and white image began to fade, bringing it back to full  brightness.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away.  He’d seen photos of the twins already, of course.  Jensen had been overwhelmed by tears when he’d called shortly after his son and daughter had been brought into the world, and he’d proudly texted pictures of the babies as every new Dad would.   
  
There had been many snaps over the holidays.  Misha was stunned at how much Zeppelin already resembled his father and how adorable JJ looked, arms curled protectively around sweet Arrow, already very much the loving big sister.  Jensen’s family was beautiful, and Misha couldn’t be happier for his best friend.  
  
The current picture on Misha’s screen though, the one Jensen had shocked Twitter and Instagram with just moments before, had Misha in a state of wonder.  The babies were adorable, JJ was her usual sweet self just gently touching her Daddy’s face, and Danneel was as lovely as ever; but Jensen – Jensen took Misha’s breath away.  As he took in the sparkle that lit up Jensen’s eyes, and the playful smile with just a hint of tongue, Misha could feel the tangible ache for the man he hadn’t seen in weeks.  
  
Without even thinking about it, Misha clicked down to his contacts and scrolled down to Jensen’s picture, pressing call before giving it a second thought.  The phone was ringing before Misha really considered what time it was, or what Jensen might be doing.  Misha wandered across the living room finding himself pacing in front of the couch.  
  
“Hey, Mish,” Jensen answered casually on the second ring.  Misha was relieved that his friend didn’t sound irritated or stressed out.  With three little ones at home, Misha knew time was precious.   
  
“Jensen.  How badly is your Twitter blowing up?  Has your phone spontaneously combusted yet?”  
  
Misha couldn’t help but smile at the deep throaty laugh that sounded in his ear.  “Wouldn’t know.  As soon as I posted the pic, I closed Twitter and haven’t looked at it since.  Figured I’d wait out the storm before looking at it again.”  
  
“Smart move, Cowboy,” Misha replied, lifting a couple of stray books off the couch cushion before he sank himself down into the worn leather.  It was strangely silent in the house.  West was still at school and Vicki had taken Maison to story hour at the library.  He missed the chaos of the kids’ continual chatter and Vicki’s banter.  He was glad Jensen was on the phone – one less person to miss.   
  
Misha couldn’t hear anything from Jensen’s end either.  “Seems quiet there.  Babies napping?”  Misha asked, an attempt to disguise the real reason for his call, although he suspected Jensen already knew.  The man could read him almost as well as Vicki.  
  
“Zep’s asleep in the bassinet in the nursery, Danneel and JJ are both crashed in our room, and Ro’s lying in my lap just looking up at me like I’m the most fascinating thing in the universe.”   
  
Misha could hear Jensen’s voice trail off a little at the end and he could picture the man he loved talking to his baby girl.  He knew how the little one felt because he felt the same way sometimes when he looked at Jensen.  
  
“Well you are pretty funny looking,” Misha joked.  
  
“Oh, look who’s being hilarious.  What do you think, Arrow?  Is Uncle Misha an asshole?”  
  
Misha shook his head and chuckled.  “You better watch your language around your daughter, Jen.  Danni will have your balls for breakfast!”  
  
“I think both of my daughters are just as likely to pick up a potty mouth from their Mommy,” Jensen snorted; quickly switching to a soft shushing as little Arrow began to fuss from the noise and movement.  
  
“What are you up to over there?” Jensen asked quietly.  “I don’t hear a sound.  That’s rare for your place.”  
  
“Nothing really,” Misha sighed.  “Vick’s out with Maison so it’s pretty quiet.  I was going through some emails, taking advantage of the peace and catching up before we head back to set, and I saw your picture come up over Twitter.  It kinda threw me.  Before I knew it you were on the phone.  I barely remember calling you.”  It all sounded so ridiculous when Misha said it out loud.   
  
“Hey, Mish?” Jensen whispered, clearly Arrow had finally fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
“Yeah?” Misha replied just as quietly.  
  
“I miss you too, baby.  I’m glad you called.”  



End file.
